


The Magic of The Holidays

by squidgie



Category: Breakfast with Scot (2007)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little missing scene for the end of the movie, after all the visitors have gone home, leaving Sam, Eric, and Scot for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> For the incredible lil_1337! I didn't even know work for this fandom existed until she'd posted something in her LJ. I then immediately came here to AO3 to read all of the fic available.

Sam felt as if he hadn't stopped smiling all night. And just after one of the most heart-wrenching afternoons that he'd ever experienced, what with the inevitable losing of Scot as he helped him pack for his trip back to Brazil with Billy. But then there was the impromptu caroling on the staircase, with Eric standing up for their young misfit boy, and Eric giving Sam that questioning, "I know I'm crazy, but can we do this?" look. If Sam wasn't already in love with Eric, he would have been over the moon at that moment.  
  
And then there was Eric's arm, wrapped around him in front of their friends and family - and then a kiss. Sam's grin broadened even more as he shut the door on their last guests, turning and leaning back against it, with Eric standing just behind him to claim another kiss.  
  
"G'night Eric, Good night, Sam," Scot calls from the landing, the tinkling of his mother's bracelet following him up the final staircase, then silencing behind his bedroom door.  
  
Sam goes to the kitchen and tidies up while Eric brings in the last serving dish. He reaches out with a sponge to wipe down the counter when Eric's hand wraps around his, and Sam's heart suddenly feels full; with Scot staying with them (paperwork was a mere formality), he could have a family.  _They_  would  _be_  a family.  
  
He lets Eric claim another kiss, then slowly lead him up to their bedroom, where they take their time getting undressed, Sam watching the moonlight shine off of Eric's eyes as he climbs into bed. They automatically reach for each other, then share a kiss before Eric lays back into his pillow, and Sam rests his head on Eric's chest.  
  
As the silent moment stretches, Sam takes a breath and finally asks the question he's held onto all night. "You sure about this?"  
  
Sam feels Eric squeeze his shoulder, then a kiss against the back of his head. "I've only been this sure one other time in my life."  
  
Looking up, Eric just smiles back at him, and it's almost as if Sam can feel the love flowing from his partner. He leans up, pulling Eric to him and claims one last kiss before settling back on his own pillow. "I love you," he says, voice quiet. And Eric's voice follows him to slumber a moment later as he hears, "Love you, too, Sam."


End file.
